A Deal With A Dog
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Miroku makes a deal with Sesshoumaru without telling his companions about it. How will they deal with the consequences of Miroku's deal making? Version 2.0 cleaned up and heavily edited.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever gone back and reread old OLD fics that you haven't looked at since you initially posted it? Well that's what happened here. I finally worked up the courage to look back at my first fic and nearly hurled after reading it. Gah it was horrible; like a nightmare I just couldn't wake from. I fear what some of my other old fics have in store for me when I look back at those. I'll probably die a horrible brain melting death.

Anywho after the shock, fear, and embarrassment (of posting something so horrendous) I managed to choke my way through it and rewrite it removing the stupid _'tasting emotions thing'._ What the hell was I thinking with that nonsense? Now it's just pretty much a PWP two shot cleaned up and easier to read. Like I said not a lot changed just the removal of all the stupid stuff I thought was cool when I wrote it the first time. Whelp that's about it. Hope you enjoy if it's your first fling with this fic and if it's your second go round well I hope it reads better. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Red wine? Check. Wine glasses? Check. Satin comforter? Check. Chocolate covered cherries? Check. Red candles? Check. Lighter? Check. Skimpy nighty? Check. Hmm… lets see here what else?" Kagome placed her fist to her chin in thought trying to think of what else to pack for a hot romantic Valentines night of passion. "Oh yeah!" She squealed and yanked open the drawer to her desk and pulled out the cherry flavored body lotion.

_"Ok Miroku I will help you." Kagome said with a sigh._

_The monk had been bothering her all day about getting her to help him **'romance'** Sango if you will. She just HAD to explain to the hōshi what Valentines Day was and he just HAD to use that day as an excuse to capture the object of his desires._

_"Really Kagome? You'll help me?" Miroku questioned violet eyes glinting excitedly._

_"Yes." She sighed. "I'll take care of everything you'll need to romance Sango," he opened his mouth to say respond and she halted his words with a hand held up. "BUT… but if she doesn't want your attention then you have to leave her alone. Understand?"_

_Miroku nodded innocently though looked as far from innocent as a perverted monk could._

_"I am not going to subject my friend to something that she wants no part of." Kagome threatened._

_Miroku put his hand on his chest. "My lady Kagome, my intentions with my dear Sango are nothing but pure and true."_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm sure they are." She countered sarcastically._

_Miroku's eyes widened in shock at the doubt of his intentions. "Kagome you doubt my word?"_

_Kagome gave a big sigh. "Miroku you are a good friend but your past shall we say behavior isn't exactly what we would call **good intentions**. Sango is like my sister and I'm only concerned with how she will feel about all this. If she doesn't want it and you force it upon her." She back peddled a little at how hurt he suddenly looked. "I mean I know you wouldn't but I just don't want her to get hurt. If you really want her love then I strongly suggest that you QUIT asking every female you come across to bare you a child and for the love of kami do something about that **cursed** hand!"_

_Miroku gave his friend a hurt look. "I didn't know you thought so lowly of me. I shall not need your assistance." He turned and began to walk away._

_Kagome grabbed him by the shoulder. "Miroku I don't think lowly of you. I love you like a brother that is why I feel that I can tell you these things. I am only trying to help you understand why it has been so hard for you to get Sango to love you in return. You have to make some changes if you really want her to love you the way you do her." She told him in all honesty._

_Miroku turned to his miko friend. "I understand Kagome but I do truly love the lady Sango and would give anything to have her love me the way I love her. If what you say is true and it's keeping Sango from returning my affections," he stared at her sincerely. "then between now and your love day I will try to change them and show her she is the only woman that holds my heart."_

_Kagome gave him a hopeful smile. "Good, now you have a little over one month to prove to Sango that you are a changed hentai. Then if she believes you to be a changed man on valentines day I will take care of what you need to give her a perfect romantic evening."_

_Miroku wrapped his arms around his friend in thanks. "Ahhh….. BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE YOU HENTAI!" Kagome screamed as she pulled herself away from the pervert.._

_Miroku turned a slight red in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm sorry force of habit."_

_"I bet." Kagome muttered. "You really need to work on that and now would be a good time to start." She turned and headed back to the village._

Kagome sat at her desk staring at all the things she had bought for her friends to have their romantic evening and let off a soft sigh. Miroku worked really hard to fix his _'cursed hand'_ problems and she was surprised at what the monk could do if he was determined enough. Sure he still groped Sango but she was the only one.

Sango had confronted her and questioned her about the monk's changed behavior. Kagome had told her that he was really trying to prove to her that she was the only woman for him. So if she needed proof then she just had to watch Miroku when he was with other women.

Kagome was thrilled for her friends and their growing relationship and slightly jealous as well. If only she could find someone who wanted her as much as Miroku wanted Sango she would be the happiest girl in the world. Inuyasha was a lost cause being she wanted him to see her as Kagome not the reincarnation of his walking dead girlfriend. So long as he thought of her that way she just couldn't bring herself to want him to want her anymore. A girl could only take so much of being compared to and considered Kikyo before any love for the one who looked at her like that cooled to just a warm thought of a good friend.

Hojo had long since given up on her and moved on. Even the hotheaded wolf Koga finally gave up on her. She let off a saddened sigh. "22 and still single." She looked out her bedroom window at the old God tree. "Will I ever find someone to love me for me and not who I look like or what I can do?"

She stared at the tree for a minute then shook her head. "I have to get going." She grabbed all the stuff for Miroku and Sango's Valentine's Day date and stuffed it into her backpack.

"See ya in a week or so mom! Tell gramps and Sota I said bye and love them! Love you too!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Bye dear. Be careful." Her mother answered from the living room.

"I will." Kagome put her shoes on and ran out the door to the well house.

She pulled herself out of the well only to come face to face with a very nervous and extremely excited monk. "Miroku?" She asked as she sat her bag down and looked at the monk. She was thoroughly unprepared for the usually pulled together monk's outburst.

"Kagome did you get the stuff? I mean it wasn't too much trouble for you to get it was it? Will Sango like it? Will I like it? Is there anything in your bag that I need to learn how to use? What is in your bag? You didn't tell Sango what we had planned did you? You did didn't you and now she knows and she won't go with me. How could you! Wait what am I thinking; you wouldn't betray my confidence would you. Would you? Girls like to talk so it's entirely possible but… So what do you really have in your bag?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the monk and wondered how he could say so much without taking a single breath. As a matter of fact he was actually starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. "Miroku calm down and breathe before you pass out. Of course I didn't tell Sango anything and don't worry about what's in the bag I will tell you everything you need to know so you won't be unprepared." She watched as he breathed in and out very slowly while gripping his staff tightly. Obviously the lack of oxygen made his world spin making him want to pass out.

"I trust you Kagome. Its just that… well… you know."

Kagome saw the blush creep up on the hōshi's face and knew instantly what the problem was. "Oh my god! You're a… a…." Before she could finish her statement the monk nodded his head. Kagome began to blush along with her friend unsure of what to say next and was really caught unprepared for what he asked her next.

"So Kagome-sama um… I know this is a strange question but…. I was a…. wondering… well if you could… um… well… howdoesagirlliketobetouched?"

Kagome blinked really slowly with mouth agape and waiting for his question to make its way through her shell shocked brain. When the moment of clarity never came she made the mistake of questioning back. "Huh?"

"Well it's not that I don't know how to touch a girl but I'm not sure of the best way to touch a girl. I may be a hentai but that is just so that I can hide the fact that I don't know what I am doing when it comes to a female. Do you think Sango would like me to touch her the way I think that a girl should be touched or is there something that she likes that I don't know about? Do you two talk about stuff like that when you bathe together?"

Again Kagome watched as the monk slowly turned blue from lack of oxygen. "Breathe Miroku." She had finally regained control of her senses and figured that she was going to have to take control of the situation before the monk died from the lack of oxygen trying to explain his problem to her. Taking a deep breath to make sure that she could still breathe she looked at the monk with a calming smile. "Ok, come on I will show you what I have in the bag and explain the best I can how to use it and what you should do." She could already feel the blush creeping up on her own face at the thought of explaining to Miroku the best way to touch a woman.

She picked her bag up and told him to follow her. They walked to the grassy area by the pond and sat down. "Ok." She took a deep breath to steel her nerves and opened her bag. She pulled out all the stuff and laid it out in front of them.

"Ok this," she pointed to the wine and wine glasses. "is to drink and help to relax you both. If you drink to much you will get drunk and then anything after that most likely will not end good. So drink it in moderation. Though I suspect that you understand what getting drunk can and can't lead to."

Miroku nodded at her and picked up the nighty and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "No need to tell me what this is for."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She shook her head and then pointed out the silk comforter. "I'm sure you know what to do with the blanket." He nodded at her and she moved on. "You know what these are." She held up the chocolate covered cherries and he gave another nod. "Candles you know what those are as well as how to use the lighter." She then picked up the final item and opened it. "Here hold out your finger."

She put a drop onto the outstretched finger of her friend. "This is a body lotion that you can eat."

Miroku looked at the girl eyes wide in shock. He knew what lotion was he had seen the girls use it several times but he never thought of it as being something to eat. Sure it smelled good when they put it on but the scent never triggered his appetite. "Are you sure Kagome? I thought you only used this stuff to make your skin soft not to eat."

"I'm sure Miroku." She nodded. "Most lotion isn't for eating but there are some like this one that you can. Taste it and see." She watched as he slowly brought his finger up to his mouth and tentatively stuck his tongue out to taste it.

Miroku's eyes widened at the taste of the creamy substance.

"It taste like cherries." Kagome nodded at him with a smile.

"I like it." He leered excitedly at her.

"Now that we have gone through all the things you can use we can now discuss," she coughed in nervousness. "how to handle a female."

Miroku leaned in in anticipation ears open to hear every word she had to say.

Kagome coughed again and began. "First off I know you think that girls like it when you grope them but they don't. It's just too perverted. Secondly asking them to bare you a child it down right creepy." She shook her head. "Ok now for how to," she giggled and coughed to cover it up. "touch a female."

Kagome thought about the ways she would want a man to touch her and explained them to her hentai friend. She placed a finger to her chin and looked up into the blue sky it would be easier if she didn't look at him while explaining this to him.

Closing her eyes she began. "Well to start a gentle kiss on her lips while folding her into your arms is the best place to start. Then slowly kiss your way to her ear, nibble on her lobe, and whisper things like; you're so beautiful. Or your skin is as soft as silk. You know something along those lines. Be gentle with her unless she otherwise tells you."

She lowered her head to look at the monk. "Also let her do with you what she will and tell her softly if you don't like it." She tilted her head to the side. "You can also start off with massaging her back and neck then slowly work your way down her legs. If you want to have a little fun with her you can give her a little tickle to her sides if you want but not too much it will kill the mood."

Miroku nodded his head in understanding and waited for her to continue.

"Then when you are both ready either slowly if she is unsure unless she tells you work her out of her clothes. Lick and nibble at various areas of her flesh to make her excited and to want you even more. Then once she wants you things will move a lot more smoothly and passionately."

Kagome was surprised at how easy it was to tell her friend how to do these things. Sure she was sporting a nasty blush but the more she talked about it the easier it was becoming. Although there were a few things she knew she wasn't going to be able to discuss with him. Such as oral sex or the motions of sex period.

She took another deep breath this she was going to have to discuss no matter how embarrassing it was. "Now you know it will be Sango's first time as well" At his nod she continued. "You also know what it means when a girl is a virgin?" He nodded at her again and she bit her lip trying to think of how to explain the next part to him. "Well when a girl is a virgin and when you a… um… enter her." She thought for sure she was going to pass out from the rush of blood to her head causing her skin to turn a deep crimson.

Miroku wasn't faring much better. He was blushing but not from embarrassment but from the perverted thoughts running through his head.

With another deep breath she just came right out with it. "When you enter her you are going to break through her virgin barrier and it might hurt her and it might not. Every girl is different from what I understand. As for Sango and as strong as she is it might not hurt her. I suggest you take it slowly and once you get through it wait for her to tell you if she is ok before you continue. She sighed trying to calm her nerves and bite down the blush from explaining this to her friend. She thought for sure of all people he would know all about this kind of thing.

Miroku sat back and placed his hand to his chin in thought. He then looked at the girl sitting across from him fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "I completely understand Kagome. I just have to be gentle and let her lead me through what she wants to feel. Am I correct?"

Kagome nodded at him and began to pack the things back into her bag. Without looking at her monk friend. "So tonight I will come back to this spot and get everything ready then you can bring Sango here and do what you have planned."

"Thank you Kagome." Miroku smiled at her.

She returned his smile and stood up with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Are you ready to head to the village?"

Miroku shook his head. "No I'm going to stay here and meditate on tonight. I'll be back shortly."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him then followed the path heading back towards the village.

Once Kagome disappeared out of sight Miroku sighed. "I have done as you have requested." He whispered out to the being standing in the shadows of the trees with a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

xx

"Come on Inuyasha! We don't have all day!" Sango yelled at the hanyou standing with his back to her arms crossed on his chest and his ears flattened to his head.

"Inuyasha." Sango seethed. "If you don't move your fire rat covered ass I will move it for you."

Inuyasha spun around to face the taijiya with fangs bared and clawed finger pointing at her.

She narrowed her eyes to deadly little slits just daring the hanyou. "Do not attempt to frighten me Inuyasha. I have seen things much more scarier than you."

Inuyasha growled deadly at her. "I will not do this!"

She walked up to the hanyou and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Yes you will and if you don't I will personally remove what makes you a man in the most painful way you can think of."

He took a step back from the threatening woman and narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't dare."

Sango crossed her arms over her chest and smirked evilly at him. "You want to find out?" She questioned as she arched a brow at him.

The hanyou shook his head. "Keh! Fine I'll go but I won't be nice about it!" He yelled as he stormed passed the taijiya.

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't expect you to be nice about it." She responded before following after the hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha what do you suppose Miroku is up to?" She questioned from his back.

"Humph… I don't know that lecher could be up to anything knowing him!" He yelled back.

"Well we better hurry up! We told Miroku we'd be back by tomorrow night."

"We'll find him." He growled. "We should come across him by nightfall." He couldn't believe he was running an errand for that perverted monk and delivering a message to HIM! As far as he was concerned his companion was nothing more than a back two faced backstabber. Plus the fact that Sango agreed to all this blew his little hanyou mind right out of the water telling him that she too was low down dirty snake in the grass.

Oh and to put the rotten cherry on the pile of shit he was duped into going along with this by the monks wise words of wisdom. Or more specifically Miroku's way of using big words that he didn't understand. So because he didn't want to look stupid in front of him he just agreed to everything the monk said. All he could remember Miroku saying was something about a _'perpetual essence of adulation with an omnipotent being'_.

He had no idea what he was talking about and upon questioning the lecher about the big fancy words he was received with a disappointed look from said monk. Followed by a statement that made him shut up about it. _"I thought you were smarter than that Inuyasha. I see now that I was wrong."_ Those words made him feel even stupider than he already did. So being the mature smart male he was he played it of as a lack of common sense and told Miroku that he must be tired or something.

He also had to wonder when it was that Miroku found the time to meet up with his hated brother in order to make any agreements. He thought back and couldn't remember a single time when he was missing long enough to hunt down Sesshoumaru in order to make any deals with. Maybe there was more to that hentai monk than he thought.

Just as the sun was setting Inuyasha came to a stop and practically dropped Sango off his back. "He's in the next clearing." He growled coldly.

"Good." Sango nodded curtly and began walking towards the clearing where Sesshoumaru was located. "Come on Inuyasha and lets get this over with."

Inuyasha huffed and with head hung he followed the demon slayer to the clearing containing his stupid high and mighty elder brother.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Sango greeted with a bow. "We have come with a message for you from our companion Miroku."

Sesshoumaru keeping his cold gaze locked onto the pouting figure in red behind the taijiya gave a curt nod to her.

Sango slowly approached the demon lord and handed him the scroll with the message on it.

Sesshoumaru took the scroll from the woman. "You may leave." He dismissed like she wasn't worth the time to look at let alone talk to.

Sango nodded and turned to leave the clearing grabbing her grumbling companion by the collar of his haori on her way out.

Sesshoumaru opened the scroll and read it contents.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I humbly agree to the terms of our agreement and in two nights time of receiving this message I will have that which I agreed to ready for you as you have requested. Also I have made sure that the term to our contract is unaware of our arrangement and shall be innocently unaware of your desires. My companions know nothing of my agreement with you or your intentions with the term, and they do not know of what I will acquire once this agreement has been fulfilled._

_If you should require anything more of me please feel free to contact me as you see fit and I will do what is within my power to fulfill it._

_Humbly yours,_

_Miroku_

Sesshoumaru used his poison to eliminate the scroll from ever being seen by another and to avoid it falling into the wrong hands to be used to blackmail him. He turned to his retainer and issued out his orders. "Jaken take Rin and return to the palace."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. May I ask where it is that you are going?" The toad questioned wearily.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru answered in his cool voice and immediately the toad scrambled to do as he was bided. "I will return in three days time." He threw over his shoulder then disappeared into the forest.

Kagome stood back admiring her work of setting up the area for Miroku and Sango's romantic night. The satin comforter was spread out with the wine and wineglasses sitting off to the side and the chocolate covered cherries next to them. The candles were set in various areas around the comforter waiting to be lit. Then in a red and white box were the nighty and the body lotion. Yep Miroku and Sango were going to have a really good night.

Kagome sighed a deep self pity sigh and began to leave the area to inform her friend that everything was ready for him. That was when she slammed into the edge of a barrier holding her in.

"What the?" She questioned as she placed her hand on the barrier. It didn't do anything to her other than prevent her from leaving.

She began to use her powers to remove the barrier thinking the worst when an oddly familiar voice seemed to surround her. "Do not attempt to escape."

Kagome looked around for the source of the voice but found no one. She then tried to feel him with her aura and found that that she couldn't pinpoint the whereabouts of the unknown source of the voice. She was beginning to get very afraid. "Who are you and what do you want?" She yelled trying to keep her fear down and sound threatening.

"What I want will be known shortly. As for who I am it does not matter."

Kagome wandered around the area looking for the owner of the way to familiar voice while at the same time checking to see if she could find a way out. "I does so matter! Now tell me who are you!" She snapped trying to keep up the façade that she wasn't afraid.

Sesshoumaru stood atop his barrier watching the girl testing his barrier for weakness and trying to suppress her fear. The taste of her fear on his tongue sent little shivers down his spine. From the first time he had ever laid eyes upon the female there was something about her that drew his attention towards her. Maybe it was the immense power she unknowingly held or maybe just the fact that she did not fit in this place. Which he knew she didn't she wasn't from here she was from a place that had yet come to exist.

The first time he had come across the girl with his half-breed brother was when he first noticed her and how different she was. He dismissed her like the insect she was a worthless human that held no value. Besides he was there for nothing more than to acquire the pearl where his fathers fang was hidden.

Yet as the time spent within his fathers tomb continued on he kept noticing her. Her indecent clothing, legs that traveled up forever, and how she would try to act brave even though she was scared to death. He was intrigued but not enough so to pay any real mind to her. So he continued to ignore the girl that is until she pulled the sword from its resting-place.

Inuyasha's need to protect her was disgusted him to no end. Did he not remember that it was a worthless ningen female that bound him to a tree for fifty years? Therefore he had no choice but to eliminate the girl because she was in his way. Spraying her with his poison gave him the same thrill it always did when he would rid the world of another worthless human.

However cold ruthless demon he was he ignored the thrill of killing her and instead focused on trying to kill his whelp of a brother. Then much to his surprise the little bitch had the nerve to rise from the dead like she had the right to still be alive. What was worse than that was she still had a hold of the sword he himself desired and had worked so hard to find.

It was then that he realized there was something different about the girl. However in the grand scheme of things it really meant nothing to him that was until he kept running into her over and over again. She'd act all high and mighty like she was his better and even had the nerve to not only try to kill him but threaten him as well.

She stoked his curiosity a little more each and every time since their second meeting. He locked away every little movement, action, word, every little thing she did he was aware of it. Until eventually he wanted to know everything about her, what made her tick. What thoughts ran through her head. What made her think she had the right to live when he had sentenced her to death and even executed her. He had to know more so when the monk had approached him with his request he decided that it was the perfect opportunity to gain control of the miko and really pick her apart.

He sat at the base of a tree watching his little ward dress up his retainer in various flowers from around the clearing. This is why he kept the girl with him, she was a source of great amusement, especially when it came to the annoying green toad that followed him around.

He watched blanked face but was inwardly smirking at the antics of the child and the squawking of the toad. Jaken running around in circles while flailing his little arms trying to get her to stop her game of _'make Jaken pretty'_.

It was then when he suddenly felt the presence of a holy power followed by the scent of a male missed with the disgusting half-breeds scent. He then realized that the scent was coming from the monk that traveled with his idiot brother.

Slowly without a word to his companions he rose and left the area. He walked to the next clearing where he saw the hōshi sitting meditation style in the center of the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" The monk greeted with out breaking his concentration.

Sesshoumaru stared at the monk. "You seek this Sesshoumaru." He demanded letting the monk know that he had better start explaining why he was there.

Miroku still with his eyes closed in meditation nodded at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru I have a request of you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the back of the hōshi. Who was this lowly ningen to request anything of him. The hōshi wasn't worth his time so he turned to leave and return to his companions when the monk's next words halted he progress.

"I know that I have something that you find to be interesting and would be willing to give you access to it in exchange for what I desire from you." Miroku still didn't open his eyes and continued to sit in the same position.

Sesshoumaru eyed the back of the monk. "You have nothing of interest to me."

Miroku slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the demon. "No? I believe I do. I also believe that you have found this thing to be rather curious since you first laid eyes upon it."

Sesshoumaru was taken back even though he kept his uninterested façade in place. How the hōshi knew of his interest was rather perplexing. "What do you know of my interest?"

Miroku smiled facetiously at the demon lord. "My eyes can see things that others can not."

Sesshoumaru stared at the monk wondering if he had some innate ability to see into a persons soul. However he dismissed the idea almost as soon as it made it appearance he was nothing but a simple ningen after all.

When Sesshoumaru didn't speak or turn to leave Miroku continued. "You see Sesshoumaru-sama I can perceive things by watching the actions of those around me. It was upon our meetings with you I saw what has caught your interest. I know not why it interests you but alas I have seen the curiosity there."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the monk. How could the hōshi could see anything when he kept his emotions locked tightly behind his mask of indifference? "Explain this knowledge." He threatened.

Miroku heard the command in the words telling him that he either explains what he knows or he suffers the consequences. "It's really simple." He shrugged. "I see you look sometimes only briefly and sometimes your stare lingers. It is that that has caused you to be distracted in battle against my companion giving him the slightest edge over you."

To say Sesshoumaru was shocked would be an understatement. The hōshi was right in his observations of him and the fights between him and his half-breed brother but he wasn't about to let the monk know that his assertions were correct. "You speak nonsense."

Miroku put his hand to his chin. "Do I? I have known of this information for sometime but have kept it locked behind my teeth. You see I do not wish to use what I know against you I just seek something you have and in exchange I will continue to keep quiet about what I know. In return I will give you access to that which you have an interest in."

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at him and could sense no deceit coming from him. "Very well. What is it that you desire of this Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku smiled widely and laid his request on the line. "You see lord Sesshoumaru what I request from you is…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had about all she could take and began to call forth her powers in order to destroy the barrier irregardless of what the voice said to her.

"You will stop." He ordered coldly.

Kagome snorted and continued building up her purification powers. Just when she was about to the perfect level to destroy the barrier she was startled out of her concentration by a hand around her neck from behind her.

A warm breath tickled her ear. "You dare to disobey me." He demanded. "For that you must be punished."

Kagome shivered at the sound of his voice and the proximity of his lips to her ear. She lowered her eyes to glance at the thing tickling her arm and noticed long silver strands of hair. A small realization began to form then hit her full force when saw the arm attached to the hand on her throat. Immediately she knew who was standing behind her only one person or demon she knew had magenta stripes on their body. "Sesshoumaru" She whispered in a gasp.

"Hai." He whispered against her ear then breathed in her scent. The only word that came to mind upon taking in her scent was clean. She smelled clean with a tinge of sweat and her hair smelt of a fruitiness that he couldn't name. However he didn't care for the name he only knew that he liked it. "Now little miko it is time to begin your punishment." He pulled her closer to his chest.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Here she was trapped in a barrier with the great demon lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's hated half-brother, and a man she didn't know if she should fear or not. Lets face it she was very confused she didn't know if she should be afraid, angry, or irritated? This was after all Sesshoumaru and who knew what he was thinking one second to the next.

Sesshoumaru held her reveling in the feel of her body against his own and quite liking it. Her heat, her scent, the smoothness of her skin under his fingers. He was sure she felt that soft from head to toe.

Kagome wretched herself from his hold and spun around to stare at the inuyoukai. "Sesshoumaru what do you want?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes upon him.

Sesshoumaru looked her over and a slight smirk graced his lips as he took a step towards her.

Kagome stepped back and held her hands out in front of her to ward off whatever threat he intended for her.

Sesshoumaru reached his hand out, grabbed her wrist, pulled her back to him, and smashed her into his chest. He was finding that he liked her pressed against him and intended to keep her like that. He then began to walk her backwards to the area where she had set up the blanket and other oddities and using his superior strength sat her down upon the blanket.

Kagome looked up at the demon as confused as ever being Sesshoumaru was acting WAAAAY out of character. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" She questioned beginning to get irritated and yet he still refused to answer her. So she moved to get up and was halted by when he finally deemed it necessary to speak.

"Do not move or your punishment will be much worse."

Kagome froze in her spot as she watched him kneel before her. Then her mind really spun in circles when he reached a finger out, ran it from her jaw line down to the top button on her shirt where he quickly sliced the button off with his claw. She took a deep shaky breath as he continued to rid her of the buttons that were holding her shirt closed until there were none left and she felt the cool night air on her exposed flesh.

Sesshoumaru eyed the white lacy thing binding her breasts and decided that he rather liked it. It made the objects behind the nearly see through material seem almost forbidden. He could do nothing but stare at her tauntingly exposed before him.

It took Kagome a second to overcome her confusion at the demon lord's actions and when she did she grabbed her shirt and slammed it closed blocking off his view. "Hentai" She hissed at him.

Sesshoumaru let off a low growl at her actions then looked into her eyes. He could see her confusion mixed with her anger. Yet under all that he could see the curiosity and the desire swirling around in her strangely colored eyes. That was it that was the thing that drew him from the get go; her eyes. He had never seen a woman with such vivid blue eyes in all his life. He leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of her neck to her ear. "I am going to have all of you." He whispered.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the demon as he began to lean into her and when his hot tongue touched her neck she felt little shivers running up and down her spine. Then she heard his words and she was sure she was dreaming for there was no way in hell this was actually happening right now. "What?"

Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared at her devouring her with his honey colored eyes. It was time to get things moving so he reached for the box containing the lotion and the nighty thingy and handed it to her. "Change." He ordered knowing full well she wouldn't obey the same way she never obeyed him before when he would demand that she dies.

Kagome stared at the demon who was holding the box out to her. Her mind working furiously to try and figure out what was going on and why was Sesshoumaru behaving in a manner that was totally out of character especially for him. She didn't know what he was up to and she was very sure she wasn't going to like it. "No."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes deeply upon her. "No?" He leaned forward so that their noses were a mere centimeters apart. "Do as I say or I shall do it for you." He ordered then sat back and waited for the threat to sink and when it did her beautifully eyes flashed deadly.

Kagome pointed a sharp finger at him and let him have it. "Listen here you! I don't care who or what you are but you threaten me like that again and we'll see what purified inu looks like!"

Sesshoumaru didn't move and just stared at her like she hadn't said a word. "You will." He orderd as he tossed the box into her lap.

Kagome looked at the box then back up at the demon. "No I will not." She threw it back at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't look at the box that landed in his lap. "Very well, I shall do it for you." He growled as his eyes narrowed upon her. He opened the box placed the lotion off to the side then pulled the nighty out stood up and towered over her.

Kagome stared up at the demon wide eyed. "You wouldn't dare!" She tried to sound intimidating but the quiver in her voice gave her away.

Sesshoumaru let an evil smirk grace his lips as he grabbed for her.

Kagome jumped up took off running and slammed into the invisible wall she had completely forgotten about. She laid on her back with one hand on her head and the other fisted into the grass. "Ow." She whined.

Sesshoumaru stood over her and looked down upon her with a silver brow raised highly.

Kagome looked up at the youkai standing over her, locked stares with his amber, and knew he was laughing at her which caused her to narrow hers. "No." She whispered fiercely.

"No." He repeated.

She gave a curt nod and repeated with conviction. "No."

Sesshoumaru chanced a glance at her body and saw that her shirt was spread wide open giving him a view of her flat stomach and her breasts hiding behind the lacy thing. He stepped over her so that he was straddling her and continued to look down at the flesh that was bared to him. With an evil glint in his eyes he kneeled down and shredded her shirt.

Kagome gasped as her shirt became nothing more than rags around her. "Bastard!" She hissed at him.

He didn't bother to respond as he placed his hand on her belly and trailed them up until the tip of his claw reached her bra. He slid his clawed finger under the small section of fabric holding the garment together and looked at her with his a brow raised.

Kagome placed her hands on her breasts and glared at him. "Don't you dare." She threatened as she began to try and slide out from under him. She didn't know what was going on or what Sesshoumaru's deal was with her but a small part of her was beginning to like it. Why was the great demon lord Sesshoumaru, hater of all humans, except for Rin was doing this to her. "Why?"

"You intrigue me." He answered dismissively.

"Does it matter what I want?" She narrowed her eyes upon him.

"No."

She took a deep breath beginning to feel defeated. "Can I think about this for a second?"

Sesshoumaru looked deep into her eyes and saw something that pleased him very much. "Very well." He stood up, walked over to the blanket, sat himself down in the very center, and waited patiently for her to make the decision he knew she would.

Kagome laid there staring up at the sky wondering what had gotten into the demon lord. Ok so he wanted her and wanted her because he found her to be intriguing. Sure he was a sexy hunk of maleness but he was also a calculated killer. She loved Inuyasha but he only saw her as Kikyo. She had always wanted to be wanted by someone but to be wanted because of curiosity would she really want to give herself over for that reason alone?

Sure his touches on her skin gave her the most amazing tingling feelings throughout her body and the thought of what else he could do with those claws made her shiver in delight. Could she live with herself if she went through with this? Of course she could what would be the drawback of having a fling with the mighty demon lord Sesshoumaru terrible personality, hot body.

She couldn't think of one thing other than the argument that would follow with Inuyasha about her being with Sesshoumaru. Then there were the bragging rights that would follow. Oh yea she would be the only human that would ever have seen the whole Sesshoumaru, touched the great taiyoukai in areas none had ever thought about touching and survived. That alone was worth going through with it.

Sure she was a little afraid being it would be her first time and she had always wanted to give her first time over to the man that loved her. Yet as time went on she found that holding on to her virginity like it was a rare stone was vastly overrated.

She had heard so many of her friends talk about how it felt when a man would touch them in certain areas and she wanted to know what it was like. Not to mention in the time she came from being a virgin was almost an insult and made most people treat you like a leper. Apparently being a virgin was a sign that you were still too childish and afraid to give yourself over to someone and become a woman. Well, she wasn't a child, she most definitely wasn't a leper, and she wasn't really all that afraid. She took a deep breath and gave herself a nod of encouragement; she would do it.

Sesshoumaru sat on the blanket and couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that played on his lips. He knew she would come around, he saw the decision long before she ever realized it. Really who wouldn't want to be with him? The honor he was bestowing upon her was an honor most female demons weren't worthy of. So he wasn't surprised in the least when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok I will do this but first tell me this. What is going to happen afterwards? You know when you go back to being the cold lord of the west and I go back to being the shikon miko who travels with your brother."

"It will be as it has always been." He answered simply.

Kagome took a deep breath and decided that either way he was going to get what he wanted out of her. Besides she had always found Sesshoumaru to be rather sexy and now was her chance to have her way with him or what she knew of having her way with someone. She took another deep breath to steel her resolve, leaned down over his shoulder, and took the nighty out of his hand. "I will put this on but you can't look until I'm ready."

He smirked to himself and before she could stand all the way up he grabbed her wrist and placed the body lotion in her hand. "Use this as well." He ordered then released her.

Kagome stood up and stared at the pink bottle. "How do you know what this is?"

"Do you think me to be so simple that I can not read." He growled with a glare up at her.

Kagome shook her head and could almost see the word _'duh'_ flying about her head. "Alright and remember you can't look until I tell you. Ok?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and listened as she went to the furthest point away from him within the barrier which wasn't very far at all. He could hear the rustling of clothes as she changed and was very tempted to turn around and watch.

He felt her come up behind him, saw a small hand reach around him, and grab the bottle of wine along with one of the glasses sitting next to it before it disappeared behind his back.

Kagome pulled the aluminum from the top then cursed herself for forgetting the corkscrew. With a sigh she hung the bottle over his shoulder. "Um could you open this?" She questioned timidly.

Sesshoumaru took the bottle and examined the opening and saw the cork stuck inside the opening. He placed the bottle in the crook of his knee and stuck his claw into the cork. He tried to pull the object out of the neck of the bottle but found that it was more difficult than it looked. How something so pliant could hold so strong was beyond him,so he released a touch of his poison and melted the object then handed the bottle back to her.

Kagome poured a glass and downed it as fast as she could in order to calm her frayed nerves. Deciding she liked the burning sensation that was building up in her belly she poured another and began to down that one as well. She was about halfway through her second glass when it was pulled from her hand.

"That will be enough." He could smell the alcohol coming from the red liquid and knew that if he let her continue with her reckless abandon of drinking she would be rendered unconscious and that would do him no good.

Kagome could feel the wine working its magic making her body feel like warm jelly. She sat down reveling in the calm sensation and looked at the demon sitting in front of her. She smiled a big stupid smile at him. "Alright lets do this." She slurred a little.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her instantly drawing her beautiful blue eyes to it. He watched as she raised her hand and tentatively traced the raised appendage with her small finger. After following the line of his eyebrow she continued moving her finger until it came to his ear where she traced that to the point and let off a giggle at the feel of the tip of his ear against her finger. She began running her finger over the point again and again giggling each time it went over the tip.

Sesshoumaru reached up and grabbed her wrist. He wanted her attention but not as something that made her laugh.

Kagome jerked her hand away from him and scowled at the finger as if it had done something bad. She then turned her eyes back up to the demon and found something else that caught her attention those four little magenta stripes. Ok so she was slightly drunk but she didn't care she was going to go through with this. She was going to do all the things she had ever wanted with a male and do them with the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama. Why not after all this was his idea so she may as well go with it.

She crawled up into his lap straddling his waist, palmed his face, and examined the crescent moon on his forehead followed by the stripes on his cheeks. She closed one eye to stare at the moon and could have sworn it had a bluish glow to it so she released his face and ran her finger over it. She was shocked to feel that it was slightly softer than the rest of his skin and wondered if the stripes on his cheeks were the same way. So she traced the stripes and found that they were but as she got to the points they pushed her attention to something else… his lips.

She ran her thumb over his lips and decided she like the way the felt so she did it again.

Sesshoumaru just sat there letting her explore his face not because that was what he wanted but because he was just waiting for the hold the wine had on her to relent somewhat. He wasn't all that surprised at her forwardness due to the alcohol however it did cause heat to build up within him at the feel of her body wrapped around him.

He looked her over and liked the little red nighty thingy giving him small teasing glimpses of certain areas of her body. He placed his hand on her lower back and ran his claws lightly across her exposed flesh just above the top of the lacy red skirt. He loved the silky feel of her skin under his fingertips and wanted to feel every inch of her but first he had to have a taste of her cherry scented skin. Pulling his face from her hands he leaned down and placed his lips on her exposed shoulder and let his tongue run across her hot flesh. She truly did taste like cherries from the lotion stuff.

Kagome let off a deep contented sigh when his warm lips graced her shoulder she had never felt anything like that in her life and wanted to feel more. She let her hazy wine filled mind take over and throw her inhibitions to the wind. She slid her fingers under his haori and began running her fingers across his hard sculpted chest.

She suddenly pulled herself from the demon lord and ignored his growl as she pushed him down onto his back. She straddled his hips as she yanked his haori open and ran her hands over every inch of his exposed chest. The creamy white rippling flesh was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

A taste she need a taste of him so leaned down, nipped at his neck then trailed her tongue down to his nipple where she bit and licked at it. From the corner of her eye something caught her attention and she decided she was going to use it besides she was hungry anyway and as good as he tasted there was no substance to him to fill her belly. She pulled away from the demon's chest, reached for the box of candy, ripped it open and broke one of the chocolates open. It spilled the crimson cherry juice across his pale flesh tantalizingly forcing her to lean down and lick it up.

Sesshoumaru had never figured her for one who would behave in such a way although he had to blame most of it on the wine that she had drank. However he really didn't care he was in heaven with what she was doing to him and so long as she continued to behave this way he wasn't going to stop her. Hell what male would?

Kagome was enjoying having this kind of control over the most feared demon in all Japan and could feel what she was doing to him pressed against her back side. She placed the remaining chocolate shell in her mouth, sucked on it, then picked up the cherry from his chest. She held it in front of his lips waiting for him to open so she could pop it in his mouth.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth for her and once she slid it past his lips she placed her own atop his.

She used her chocolate covered tongue to play with the cherry inside his mouth swirling it against his tongue.

He swirled his tongue against hers getting the taste of the chocolate and cherry along with a lingering hint of the wine still on her tongue.

Kagome gave a hard suck, sucked the cherry into her mouth, and pulled away from the demon while chewing the cherry. She didn't know how she knew to do that and really didn't care. She was as turned on as she had ever been and couldn't wait to see what else she was capable of doing. Then again she wasn't as nearly as naïve as everyone thought her to be good girls always had a bad side and she always kept hers hidden away.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand up her back, sliced open the material, and watched as the top fell down around her finally giving him a view of her perfect little breasts. He sat up and while doing so took one into his mouth and began to suckle on the taught nipple.

Kagome arched her back in bliss while burying her hands into his hair and pulling him closer. A small moan escaped her lips as he moved from on breast to the other assaulting her hardened nipple in the same fashion as the other.

Sesshoumaru let off a contented growl at the feeling of her fingernails digging into his scalp and decided to take complete control of the woman on his lap. He moved her until she was laying underneath him and he sat between her legs. He smirked evilly at her as he did away with the red lacey skirt a looked upon her completely naked body. She had a slight sheen of sweat covering her body which to his eyes made her seem to glow.

He leaned down and placed his lips upon hers, dipping his tongue into her parted lips, and easily dominating her. He then moved and began to kiss his way down her neck, through the valley between her breasts, to her navel, where he dipped his tongue earning a giggle, then on down until he reached the top of her most treasured of places.

Kagome let off a moan as she felt his hot breath dance across her nether region and raised her hips wanting him closer to her to which she was denied. She looked up and watched as he pulled away from her sitting back to watch her. "Please." She begged as she locked her eyes with his.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her before he reached out a finger, slowly trailed it up her thigh, and danced around her entrance.

Kagome flopped back down and moaned deeply. "Sesshoumaru," she panted deeply. "Kami give me more."

"More; tell me what do you want my little miko?" His finger continued to dance around the edges of her opening, teasing her, making her squirm and moan.

Kagome rose her hips hoping that he would give her what she wanted by doing so. "I want more." That was the only word that came to mind.

Sesshoumaru watched as her body writhed while the tension of need played across her face. When he thought she couldn't take it any more he plunged his finger deep within her and about lost his own at the feel of her inner walls clamping tight around his finger. He moved his finger in and out and closed his eyes as the melodic sound of her moans entered his ears.

Kagome bucked her hips against his finger wanting him to be deeper within her. "Sesshoumaru please give me…" She trailed off as he withdrew his finger and plunged it back in deeper than before hitting her virgin barrier. Kagome raised her hips off the ground against the pressure trying to pull him in further. Again he withdrew and plunged deep within her waiting. He was driving her mad with need the coil in her belly was wound so tight she thought she might die if it didn't come unraveled soon.

Sesshoumaru could feel her release getting closer with every thrust of his finger but he wasn't ready for her to have it yet. Just when he had her on the brink of oblivion he halted all movements and watched as she moved her body trying to release what was holding tight in her belly. He then raised a brow at what she did next and was tempted to let her continue but fought off the urge and stopped her.

Kagome was getting frustrated with this little game of not giving her what ever it was she needed so when he stopped his ministrations to her she continued to buck her hips wanting more and still not getting it. So she decided to take things into her own hands… literally.

She reached down and began to play with her little nub feeling the pressure within her belly tighten even more causing her to dip her own finger into her core pumping it in and out. Just as she felt the coil about to break she was halted by a hand yanking her own away from her. She cried out in frustration wanting this suffering to end. "Stop it!" She growled as she locked hazy stares with him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and reached for one of her chocolates then broke it open over her swollen lips. He watched as the red juice slowly trailed down her lips as the cherry landed on the blanket. He picked the cherry up, placed it in his mouth, leaned down, and used his tongue to roll the cherry around center. He continued to do this until she screamed out her release which he let fall onto his tongue coating the cherry still held within his mouth.

Once he had sufficiently had his fill of her he crawled up her with the cherry between his teeth and pressed his lips against hers until she opened her mouth where he released the cherry. He then kissed her in the same manner with the cherry as she did him but instead of pulling the cherry back into his mouth he pulled away from her and moved back down to continue licking at her center.

Kagome had never known that cherries could be used in such a fashion. It was the most hottest, naughtiest, erotic thing to ever happen to her. Not that she had a lot of experience in such things but she wasn't a sheltered child either. She was from the future after all and she and her friends had watched a porno movie during a slumber party once. Plus she lived in a day and age where sex was practically shoved down your throat. Sex sold everything and everybody wanted to partake in sexual acts. However in all her life she had never seen anyone do that with a cherry.

Once he was done cleaning her, not that he could being the more he worked her over the wetter she became. He wanted to feel her legs wrapped around him while he buried himself deep within her heat. So he made quick work of his hakama and covered her body with his. He gently pressed into her heat barely entering her while making hot love to her mouth. She was so tight and he could feel that she was building up to another orgasm. Yet he still didn't enter her all the way he was waiting for the perfect moment to plunge forth so he just kept playing with her causing her to writhe and moan. As soon as she screamed out her second release he surged forth burying himself to the hilt taking away all of her innocence.

Kagome cried out her release a second time and for was slightly confused at the tinge of pain within her during her ecstasy. However she paid no mind to it as she felt Sesshoumaru's lenght buried deep within her slowly pull out only to plunge back in just as fast. "Kami." She panted at the sensation of being filled so full.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to smirk at her reaction to him but had more important things on his mind like finding his own end.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist with her arms going around his neck pulling him in for a brutal kiss. She pulled back just enough to breathe and whispered against his lips. "Faster."

Who was he to deny her request? He pumped furiously deep within her and felt his own coil of tightness reaching maximum tension. Just as he was about to explode she screamed out his name clamping her inner muscles tightly around him reaching her third and final end. He couldn't hold it his own roar of conquest erupted from his throat as he spilled his seed deep within her. When the last spasm shook his body he collapsed down on top of her breathing as if he had just fought a long hard battle.

"Wow," Kagome whispered as she stared up into the sky. "that was… intense."

Sesshoumaru smirked against her neck and moved his hips slightly feeling her muscles once again contract around him. He had to agree with her of all the times he had rutted with a bitch never once did it feel like that. Not to mention the use of the girls strange food to enhance such things. Yes he could definitely do this again with her and with him being who he was would do as he pleased. After all no one denied the lord of the west any request he had of them and the shikon miko would be no different.

xx

Then next evening Kagome returned to the village to a screaming hanyou demanding to know where she had been. Just as she was about to answer him Sesshoumaru appeared by her side.

"Where is the hōshi." He demanded in his cold hard barritone.

Miroku stepped out of Kaede's hut. "Hai lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru held out a package to Miroku. "As agreed."

Miroku smiled at the demon. "Oh arigato Sesshoumaru-sama." He bowed deeply as he hugged the package tightly to his chest.

"Now my mate and I must return to the palace of the west to prepare for the arrival of our baby."

"MATE?! BABY?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Inuyasha screeched at his brother.

Sesshoumaru just glared at the hanyou, wrapped his arm around Kagome, and used his jaki to form his cloud. Then before Kagome could respond to her hanyou companion they were long gone.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and glared at the monk. Inuyasha had no doubts that Miroku knew what was going on and he would do well to tell him or he was going to maim him up real good. He grabbed the monk by the robes and pulled him in so they were nose to nose. "Explain you dirty little lech!" He demanded.

Miroku yanked himself free from his tight grasp. "Well you see Inuyasha." He started and cleared his throat nervously. "Sesshoumaru agreed to acquire an item that I greatly desired in return for spending some **quality** time with lady Kagome." He placed his hand on his chin in thought. "However I had no idea it would lead to them becoming mates."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the hōshi. "What did you gain from that bastard in trade for Kagome?" He growled through gritted teeth while he clenched and unclenched fists.

Miroku chuckle nervously knowing full well he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "Well you see Inuyasha the only place you can get this is from Sesshoumaru's palace and well I haven't had any in such a long time so…"

"Out with it monk!" Inuyasha growled growing more irritated by the second.

"Well see for yourself." Miroku opened the package and showed it to the hanyou.

"WHAAAAT?! YOU GAVE KAGOME TO THAT BASTARD FOR THAT?! YOU CAN GET THAT STUFF ANYWHERE!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku tried to placate. "Yes I can get this anywhere but only from Sesshoumaru can you get the best in the land." Miroku closed the package and held it close to him protecting it like it was his first born child.

Inuyasha was on the verge of a murderous rampage when Sango came back from helping a family on the other side of the village. "What is going on?" She questioned looking back and forth between the raging inu and the hoshi who was slowly backing away from said inu.

Inuyasha turned rage filled eyes onto the taijiya. "HE," he pointed a clawed finger at the monk. "GAVE KAGOME TO THAT BASTARD SESSHOUMARU IN TRADE FOR THAT!" He lowered his finger and pointed it at the package Miroku was coddling. "AND NOW KAOGME IS MATED TO THAT ASSHOLE!"

Sango looked at Miroku arms crossed over her chest waiting for the hōshi to explain.

Miroku looked guiltily at the taijiya. "Well you see Sango…" He explained his meeting with Sesshoumaru and everything that had happened up to that point.

"I see." Sango said very calmly. "And what was the trade payment?"

Miroku opened the package and showed it to the taijiya and watched in horror as her eye began to twitch in irritation telling him he was about to feel a whole lot of pain. Which she wasted no time in dealing out to him. Miroku laid on the ground protecting his precious package and watched though swollen eyes as the hanyou and taijiya retreated back into Kaede's hut to figure out how to get Kagome back.

Shippou stood over the monk. "Jeez Miroku I sure hope it was worth it."

Miroku smiled at the kit. "It was and I'd do it again if I was ever given the chance."

Shippou shook his head. "Your lucky Inuyasha and Sango didn't kill you." He sighed and shook his head again as he headed for the hut. "All of that for a bottle of sake. What a baka."

Miroku could do nothing but lay there cuddling his hard won prize while grinning stupidly. "If only they knew how good Sesshoumaru's sake really was; they'd trade their best friends for it too." He mumbled to himself before he got up to indulge in the best thing Japan had to offer.


End file.
